


Playing With Fire

by Griddlebone



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Angry Kissing, F/F, Non-Consensual Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/pseuds/Griddlebone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aisha wants a fight. Scorpina wants something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



Scorpina waited in the dark. She had been waiting a long time now. A cloud shifted; thin moonlight dappled down past the leaves of the tree that loomed over her. Too long. Maybe the Ranger wouldn't show after all. She'd been so certain…

And then she saw it: the lone figure heading up the hill toward her. Determined. Furious. Scorpina could tell that much just from the human's posture and stride. When Aisha was close enough for Scorpina to see her face, her expression drew a wicked smile all unwilling from Scorpina. That expression, the haughty self-righteousness… Scorpina wanted to laugh. And she wanted to wipe that smugness right off Aisha's face.

The Ranger came to a stop in front of her, just out of striking range. "I don't know who you think you are," she began, cutting straight to the heart of the matter, "but nobody gets away with bullying my friends like that!"

Scorpina chuckled. Aisha was trying to play the hero, but they both knew why she was here. She wanted a fight.

And, frankly, so did Scorpina.

Scorpina had never handled losing well, and losing to a group of humans had infuriated her. It didn't matter to her that Zordon had given them superpowers. They were still humans. They were still pathetic. Weak. Disgusting. Even now, fury burned in her heart, biding its time and waiting to strike – just like the scorpion from which she drew her name.

The longer she refused to rise to Aisha's bait, the more visibly uncomfortable the Yellow Ranger became. Scorpina knew the game. The Rangers considered themselves fighters for good. They couldn't pick a fight, but they could finish one.

Scorpina planned to indulge her eventually, but found it surprisingly enjoyable to make her work for it.

"Adam's been through enough without you trying to tear his heart out and stomp on it," Aisha said at last. "That was a low blow, even for you."

Scorpina smiled as innocently as she could. "Was it?"

Aisha bristled. Scorpina watched with interest. This woman might be a human, and she might be one of Zordon's chosen warriors, but she was clearly capable of rages as fierce as Scorpina's.

 _Interesting_.

Scorpina pushed a little harder. "And you would not resort to such a 'low blow' if it meant keeping your friends from harm?" she asked. It was difficult to convincingly feign innocence, but the look on Aisha's face was worth it.

Aisha's silence spoke volumes, and they both knew it. Aisha loved both of the other new Power Rangers with every fiber of her being. They might as well have been one person rather than three. That was why she took the slight against Adam so personally. It was also why she was so easy to exploit and manipulate. And the best part was, she seemed to have no idea what Scorpina was doing.

She spluttered for a moment and impulsively took a step forward. Scorpina tensed only slightly, half expecting that Aisha would betray her goodness and throw the first punch. But Aisha did nothing of the sort. "If you're going to attack Adam, then attack him," she spat, speaking slowly and carefully. "There's no reason to deceive him into thinking you might care about him."

Scorpina realized that she was smirking, but she couldn't seem to wipe the expression off her face. This was just too delicious. She'd hurt the Black Ranger that badly, had she? Excellent. She would have to remember that.

Aisha was caught. She wanted desperately to exact revenge for her friend's wounded pride, but at the same time she knew she couldn't pick a fight or she would be no better than the likes of Scorpina.

Scorpina licked her lips, and didn't miss the way Aisha's gaze followed the motion. In that moment, she knew just how to strike most effectively.

 _You came here looking for a fight, Yellow Ranger,_ Scorpina thought, _but you never had a chance._

She closed the distance between them, quick as a flash, and crushed her mouth against Aisha's – the very last thing the Yellow Ranger had expected. Before her opponent could react, Scorpina forced her tongue inside Aisha's mouth. For a moment, Aisha yielded almost easily. Then the shock began to wear off.

And Aisha tried to fight back.

It was hopeless, of course. Scorpina was by far the stronger of them, but she let Aisha think she was winning. It was more fun that way.

Scorpina easily caught the fisted hands that Aisha flung awkwardly in her direction. They weren't quite punches, and they definitely weren't a threat to Scorpina. In fact, they only made it easier to dominate Aisha.

She used the extra leverage to push her advantage, pulling Aisha hard against her.

Aisha tried to pull away, but she was caught. _Perhaps I should have taken my name from the spider's web_ , Scorpina thought. But mostly she thought about how surprisingly good it felt to kiss Aisha like this. The Yellow Ranger was still trying to resist her, but she'd given up on trying to get away and started to give as good as she got. She fought hard to regain control, nipping and biting at Scorpina's lips and tongue.

Heat flowed through Scorpina to pool at the apex of her thighs. She wanted more than just a kiss. More and more and more. Everything that Aisha was; all of it, until there was nothing left. For the first time she realized that her tactic might not lead to effortless victory. She pulled away, breaking off the kiss, shuddering slightly as Aisha made a soft moaning sound. It was hard to ignore the way Aisha's chest heaved as she sucked in several deep breaths.

"What the hell?" Aisha demanded. It wasn't hard to tell that she was just as affected by the kiss as Scorpina, perhaps more so. It was several moments before she had the presence of mind to tear her hands out of Scorpina's grip. Even then, she didn't put much distance between them. Her dark eyes betrayed inner conflict.

Scorpina yearned to pull her close again, to dominate her again, to make her moan and beg for more. Instead she grinned, and this time she let her wickedness show in all its glory. She leaned close, nipping gently at Aisha's earlobe. "I win," she whispered before vanishing into the night.


End file.
